Zero
*This article was written by NakagosEvilSister. No editing without asking. *This article is part of the B.W.D.S continuity. "'' D''on't ask obvious questions, I'm trying to save our lives" - ''Zero to Quill while being chased by a Tyrant. '''Zero' was a normal girl passing through Raccoon when D-day hit. She and what was left of her family were taken in by Umbrella. Background Born in England in 1984, she had a happy and normal family life. She got mediocre school grades, and never really had talent for anything. Jack-of-all-trades-master-of-none-type life. Loved art, and cartoons, but wasn't all that good at drawing herself. Had a normal sized group of friends, wasn't extremely popular but wasn't an outcast. She and her family had taken a trip to America in 1998, and had stopped off for a night in Raccoon city. They got caught up in the events of that day and her parents were killed. They took refuge in the Umbrella corporate HQ where they met the 'Unnamed Umbrella Official' who saw their potential as mere children who escaped raccoon outbreak and took them with him when he and Sergei retrieved the U.M.F.-13 computer and escaped Raccoon. They are thought dead to their family back in England. Soon after Raccoon was destroyed the Classified research and testing Facility was built in the centre of the crater. This building, which builds and tests B.O.Ws, also became home to Zero and her family. Here they were trained to become the optimal biological weapon destroyers; they were taught how to fight, use guns and work as a unit. She, however, was never given an viral samples, and is still completely human. Umbrella has never informed her of the troubles its going through, and, as such, she has no idea who Chris Redfield or any of the others are. Missions and Story Spoiler warning plot and/or ending details follow. "Because I can obviously just walk away whenever I damn well want" ''- Zero while dodging B.O.Ws in the Chicago base In 2002, while clearing out the chicago Umbrella facility which has just suffered a huge T-viral outbreak, turning all present into zombies and releasing some of the more deadly specimens, Zero, while apart from her partner, runs into Chris Redfield. It appears he was exploring the decimated facility looking for clues into Umbrella's new lines of research. She of course is wary of this strange unexpected man, and trains her gun on him. Chris holds his hands up and shows her he means no harm, he then asks her who she is. She tells him it customary to give your name first when asking for someone else's name, and he laughs. After the introductions, Chris asks her what she's doing there, and, seeing no harm in telling him, she talks about her duty to wipe out any B.O.Ws she comes across and then collecting as many viral samples as she can, before setting the self destruct. She also asks him if he's come across any of her team while he's been in the building. He says no, but he has a favour to ask. Chris then takes out his cell and fiddles with it a little before handing it to Zero and telling her that if she ever finds out anything truely horrible about Umbrella to give him a call. Zero tries to hand it back to him, but he won't accept it, and makes her keep it "just in case". He then asks if she'll keep his presence there a secret, and Zero, having no real alligence to Umbrella, says yes. She then meets back up with her team-mates and they run into a massive Tyrant. While fighting it, Zero uses a Anti-B.O.W gas canister and to her extreme surprise, Scandal and Faith are also affected. She and Quill defeat the Tyrant and are taken back to the new Raccoon facility where Faith and Scandal are taken into another room to be looked at, and Quill is called to see the B.W.D.S director. She uses this time to stand beneath the CCTV camera in her room and call Chris. ''More coming soon... Weapons The Mark 153 (Mk.153) SMAW rocket launcher Standard military issue rocket launcher, used as her back up weapon, it shoots both normal explosive rounds and anti-B.O.W gas rounds FABARM SDASS ultra-short Shotgun (Also known as Brad) Her main weapon, Brad, is a semi-automatic shotgun that uses both normal shells and scatter rounds. (pictures later, the internet where I am atm is bloody awful) Uniform A grey shirt with the B.W.D.S insignia on the arm and a bullet-proof vest with the Umbrella logo on the chest.'' The bottom half differs from member to member, but Zero wears Grey shorts with thick grey tights underneath. All members wear combat boots and fingerless leather gloves. ''(again pictures later) Trivia Voiced by Satsuki Yukino (in japanese (the voice actor to Mion from Higurashi no nakukoro ni) ) and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (the voice of the Major in GITS:SAC) Category:Characters